My Real Prince
by Cazbah Dragon
Summary: Troubled by his feelings for the Prince he's supposed to protect, Zoisite faces the threat of losing his rank. And the one who has the power to take it away, is also the one who secretly loves him.


I don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters. The story and characters are all property of their respective creators. This is purely for enjoyment and no money making purpose whatsoever.

Warning: Shonene-ai/Yaoi if I take it that far. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

A/N: Well here it is, another fanfic. I was watching Sailor Moon again and rediscovered my love for Zoisite and Kunzite. The main pair in this story will of course be Zoisite and Kunzite but there is a heavy hint (blatantly obvious) Zoisite has unrequited love for Endymion. I am still fairly new at this so any comments are welcome especially if you like the story, want me to write more, and have any helpful comments as to how I can improve my writing. Thank you and enjoy.

My Real Prince

Zoisite had decided long ago when he first became one of Endymion's guards that he would not only protect the prince, but that he would do everything he could to make him happy. Soon, he realized that the reason he wanted the prince to be happy was because it made him happy. Anytime he saw Endymion smile, it sent shivers of happiness through his body. So long as Endymion was happy, he was happy.

That is until Zoisite found himself staring at Endymion one day and thought: what would it be like to have him smile at me? How would it feel to be kissed by him? Held by him? Shocked by his own thoughts, he fled to his chambers to calm down. He found Kunzite waiting for him, reading a book.

"Zoisite, you seem flushed what's wrong?" Kunzite asked him from behind his book. Zoisite said nothing as he closed the door behind him and tossed his long blond ponytail over his shoulder.

Then, looking at Kunzite he replied, "Nothing," And flopped down onto the couch. Kunzite raised an eyebrow from behind his book.

"When you come running into your room flushed and looking disturbed it can't be nothing. When it comes to you, it usually means you're fretting over something frivolous or it's a serious matter. Which is it?"

"It's really none of your business, and besides, why are you reading in my room and not yours?" Zoisite huffed in response. It seemed to him that Kunzite never read in his own room. He would just choose a book from his shelf, and then go to Zoisite's room to read it. It was maddening when he wanted to have a private moment to think or rest. Maybe he should just start going to Kunzite's room to rest seeing as Kunzite was always in his.

"Your room has better lighting and besides," Kunzite lifted his eyes from his book to look over at the piano, "I like hearing you play."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for playing today. I just need to rest." Zoisite sighed as he stood up, walked over to his bed, sat down on the edge and pulled of his boots. The uniform jacket and shirt soon followed as Zoisite climbed under the blankets. Rolling over to face away from Kunzite, he closed his eyes to sleep. Maybe it was just an impulsive thought and nothing more. He couldn't possibly and rightfully harbor those kinds of feelings for his Prince Endymion.

Kunzite watched from across the room as Zoisite slept. He had feared that something like this might happen. Even though Zoisite hadn't told him, he had a good guess that Zoisite was having trouble with his feelings concerning the prince. Ever since Kunzite had seen him he knew this would be a problem. When Zoisite had first joined he'd known. Zoisite looked at the prince with different eyes and it was clear he would fall in love with the prince.

Kunzite knew this would be problematic. If a knight began to harbor feelings for his prince other than loyalty, his judgment would become impaired and his ability to perform his duties would be compromised. Usually, when these kinds of things happened the knight in question would be let go or transferred but Kunzite knew that wouldn't happen. Prince Endymion was too kind a person and if the Prince were told it would just cause more problems.

It put Kunzite in a tight spot. Zoisite had never said he harbored more than loyalty for the prince, but as the captain, it was his duty to report his suspicions to Endymion. Kunzite sighed, putting his book down, and walked over to the sleeping Zoisite.

He was resting peacefully. His fingers gently curled around the blankets, sun gold hair untied fanning across the pillow and soft, full eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Looking at him sleeping like that, a few questions flew through Kunzite's mind. Why did Zoisite have to love the prince when the prince wouldn't return those feelings? Shouldn't he direct those feelings to someone who wanted them?

Gently brushing some of Zoisite's hair from his face, Kunzite just kept looking and thinking. Why could Zoisite never notice those who wanted him and his love? Why did he always go for the impossible and hurt himself? Did he just not see Kunzite there?

Whatever the reason, Zoisite was most likely confused about Prince Endymion and this couldn't continue. Carefully, Kunzite bent over and softly kissed his cheek causing him to sigh in his sleep. "My deepest apologies Zoisite, but I must inform the prince of this. Forgive me." He whispered into Zoisite's ear. Then silently rising, he walked across the room to the door and left to report this to the Prince.

He made his way to the audience chamber, but the Prince was not there. Instead the Prince's advisor and sorceress, Beryl, was there. "Kunzite reporting, Lady Beryl," He said and fell to one knee in respect for the Lady.

"Kunzite, what is it that brought this visitation to me?" Lady Beryl asked smiling sweetly.

"My lady, I came here in search of His Majesty to report on the condition of one of his knights." He replied.

"Oh? Is it a report you cannot give to me in The Prince's absence?"

"Deepest apologies, My Lady, but His Highness has requested I report any problems with the knights to him directly." Kunzite bowed deeper as he said this. Lady Beryl was known to be sweet one minute and demonic the next; her moods were not easily read.

But instead of an outburst of rage, she just answered calmly, "Reasonable seeing that they are his Highness's knights. Very well, Prince Endymion has gone and shall be returning by evening. Return then: dismissed."

"Yes, My Lady." Bowing once more, Kunzite left the audience chamber. As he walked the great halls of the Earth Kingdom Palace, he tried to think where the Prince had gone. When Lady Beryl had said he was gone, Kunzite knew, but because of his concern for Zoisite he'd forgotten. As he passed by the palace gardens glowing in the feint moonlight, he remembered. The Prince and a few other earth royals and aristocrats had been invited to a masquerade ball in honor of the Moon Princess Serenity's birthday. Of course, that was why Jadeite and Nephrite weren't around and the palace seemed peaceful. They had gone with the Prince and taken their noisy bickering with them. Smiling to himself, he decided to head back to Zoisite's room and see if the man had awoken from his nap.

Upon his return he found Zoisite, as he figured, still asleep. The man really could sleep the whole day away if no one bothered him. Walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge, Kunzite began gently shaking Zoisite's shoulder to wake him. When Zoisite kept sleeping despite his gentle shaking, he began to shake him a little harder.

"Huh…? I'm up: I'm up! Stop it already!" Zoisite whined as he woke up, swatting at Kunzite to make him stop.

"You weren't waking up when I was gentle," Kunzite said in his defense as Zoisite gave him a dirty look from underneath his disheveled bangs, "and I needed to talk to you."

"What for? You usually don't disturb a person when their sleeping: it's not nice." Zoisite huffed reaching for the brush and hair ribbon on the nightstand.

"It is important, Zoisite. Let me help you with that." Kunzite replied as he took the hair brush from Zoisite and proceeded to run it through his hair. Kunzite rarely got to do this, so when he got the chance he took it. Zoisite's hair was very soft and the way he closed his eyes and smiled happily when other people played with his hair was beautiful. Pulling his hair back into the ponytail he always wore it in, Kunzite tied it back with the ribbon Zoisite had.

"There, beautiful as always." He smiled as Zoisite opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Kunzite. Now, what was so important you interrupted my beauty sleep?" He asked turning to face Kunzite. Zoisite sitting there, hair falling over his shoulder, shirtless, on the bed, less than two feet away, made it hard for Kunzite to focus and anything other than Zoisite's beauty.

Taking a deep breath, Kunzite began, "Zoisite, are you are in love with Prince Endymion?" It wasn't easy to ask, but he said it.

Zoisite's eyes widened in shock then anger at Kunzite's accusation. "Just what grounds are you accusing me of this on?!" Zoisite snapped at him and turned away. He was shocked. Had he been that obvious? Hadn't he done a good job acting as if everything was normal? Why did Kunzite have to notice?

"Zoisite, turning away and yelling at me aren't helping you. Should I tell Prince Endymion about this?"

"NO!" Zoisite turned back around instantly panicked. "Kunzite, please you can't! I just want to see him happy and to serve him that's all. Kunzite, please: that's all."

"So, I'm correct?" Kunzite asked.

Zoisite turned red, looking away from Kunzite once more. "No you're not, "He replied.

"I want to believe you, Zoisite. Look at me and honestly tell me," Kunzite leaned forward and caught hold of Zoisite's chin and forced him to meet his eyes, "If you can tell me right now, that all you want is to serve Prince Endymion, that you harbor no desire for him, then I will believe you." He said ice blue eyes locked on forest green.

Zoisite tried to look away from Kunzite's eyes but couldn't because of hand holding on his chin. "I…Kunzite…I can't." He closed his eyes in shame and let the tears slide down his face. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't people just ignore protocol and let him love Prince Endymion secretly? Why did it have to be reported? It wasn't as if he would ever try anything; he could never hurt Endymion like that.

Kunzite's hand fell to his side and Zoisite turned away face buried in his hands and shoulders shaking slightly. So there were feelings there. But now, seeing how upset Zoisite was, he was having second thoughts about informing The Prince.

Just as he was about to speak, the door to Zoisite's room burst open and Jadeite entered. "Kunzite! Zoisite! The Prince has returned and he-" Jadeite stopped when he saw Zoisite crying and Kunzite looking guilty. "What did you do to him? Picking on him again?" Jadeite sneered at Kunzite.

"No, he's just upset. Tell His Highness I will be with him shortly." Kunzite replied. Jadeite was still glaring at him but said nothing as he left. Kunzite moved to stand and follow him but Zoisite's arm shot out and caught his hand.

"Don't tell him! I…I couldn't handle it. Kunzite…please, just don't." Zoisite begged, holding his hand tightly and begging Kunzite not to with shining eyes. Kunzite said nothing but reached his free hand up to cradle Zoisite's cheek. His eyes switched from accusation to compassion as he caressed Zoisite's cheek. Smiling warmly, he pulled his hand out of Zoisite's, removed the other from his cheek, and left the room to meet the Prince. Leaving Zoisite to fall back on his pillow crying.

As he closed the door, Jadeite stepped in front of him. "Don't tell him what Kunzite? Is the little princess keeping secrets from the Prince?" He grinned nastily to his captain.

"Jadeite, your orders were to inform the Prince I would be late. Why are you still here?"

"The Prince was told," Jadeite said innocently, "I just wasn't the one to tell him. I had Nephrite do that and stayed behind."

Kunzite's eyes narrowed as he listened to Jadeite speak. How he hated the man. That disgusting viper took great pleasure in heckling him and seeing Zoisite upset. "Never the less you disobeyed orders and will not be forgiven for eavesdropping. What did you hear?" He demanded.

"Nothing sir. Only that there's something you know that could break the pampered princess crying in that room," Jadeite laughed, "Planning on telling His Highness?"

"You're trying my patience and pushing the limits of your rank. Enough of this." Kunzite snapped angrily.

"So you aren't going to tell him? Why, captain, I'm shocked. I guess I'll just have to bring it up for you." Jadeite sneered and turned to leave but hadn't gotten more than three steps when Kunzite grabbed his jacket and slammed him into the wall.

"You keep your mouth shut you venomous snake." Kunzite growled as he ground Jadeite's back harder into the wall.

"Let me off on the eavesdropping and I say nothing." Jadeite demanded.

"You're forgiven," Kunzite snapped as he threw Jadeite to the ground, "Just remember: I could kill you in an instant."

"Wouldn't dream of forgetting," Jadeite grumbled as he stood all the while glaring hatefully at his superior. Kunzite ignored the look and motioned for Jadeite to follow him. If there were one person he wished he could reassign, the man walking behind him was it.

When Kunzite and Jadeite found the Prince, he was in one of the smaller meeting rooms with Nephrite next to him. Prince Endymion was looking calm as ever but it seemed that his mind was elsewhere. "I am pleased to see you safely returned, Your Highness. Shall I report?"

"Thank you, Kunzite. Proceed with the report."

"Your Highness if I may request that Jadeite and Nephrite leave the room." Prince Endymion seemed puzzled but waved the other two out of the room. Nephrite shared the same confused look as the Prince as he left. Jadeite just looked annoyed. "I'll take my leave then, Highness," He seethed as he left.

"They have left. Kunzite, please continue." Prince Endymion said.

"Your Highness, please permit me to check the hall."

"Permission granted, Kunzite, but why?" Endymion asked confused.

"Jadeite has a horrible habit of eavesdropping and these are words only for Your Highness' ears." He replied. Opening the door, he advanced into the hall way and took a quick look around. He did not see Jadeite or Nephrite. Perhaps because Jadeite was with Nephrite was why he wasn't around. Even though Jadeite blatantly ignored rules and protocol, Nephrite practically worshiped rules. Hence the reason for most of their bickering. Finally deciding that neither Jadeite or Nephrite were lurking in the hall, Kunzite reentered the conference room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Neither Jadeite or Nephrite are listening in. May I proceed, Highness?"

"Proceed."

"Your Highness, Zoisite has been confused as of late. I am concerned for him and I wanted hear your advice." Kunzite said.

Prince Endymion was silent for a while, then he answered, "Perhaps Zoisite is going through the same thing I am."

"Your Majesty?"

"Perhaps he's confused about love," The Prince continued, "Feeling so strongly and knowing there are all kinds of obstacles in his way."

"Your Highness, are you by chance in love?" Kunzite asked. He was almost positive that if Prince Endymion was in love, it had to be a woman he met at the masquerade. If he were actually in love with Zoisite that would just be too strange.

Prince Endymion smiled and cast his eyes up toward the moon that could be seen through the window in the room, "Yes, Kunzite, I have been captivated by the moon and it's Princess." Kunzite gasped and stared at Endymion. Had he heard Endymion correctly? The Prince of the Earth was in love with the Princess of the moon? "Your Majesty," Kunzite replied, "You know it could never be! You and she are from very different kingdoms, and on top of that, the people of the moon live far longer. It is a union that will only end in tragedy!"

"While I understand your concern, Kunzite, I love her and will not deny it. I don't think it is right for people who love each other to hide their feelings. I am sure Zoisite would agree with me." Prince Endymion responded.

"But, Your Highness-"

"But nothing, Kunzite. Now, enough about the love of the Earth for the moon. You came to speak of Zoisite; you said he is upset." Prince Endymion cut him off before he could continue and brought the topic back to what it had started as: Zoisite.

"Your Highness, after hearing of your safe return and…new love, I am sure that Zoisite will feel much better. He was concerned for Your Highness on the moon and will be relieved to hear the…good news." Kunzite smiled.

Prince Endymion knew there was more to it than Kunzite was saying, but if Kunzite deemed it unimportant, then he had it under control. "Tell him that it warms me to hear of his concern and that I hope this cloud of confusion will soon pass. You're dismissed, Kunzite."

"Yes, Your Highness." With a bow, Kunzite turned and left Prince Endymion to return to Zoisite: all the while worrying about Endymion and his love of The Moon Princess Serenity.

As Kunzite neared Zoisite's room, he heard Nephrite's voice from within. "Relax, what ever happened, Kunzite wouldn't be cruel enough to tell the Prince and harm you."

"I would appreciate speaking for myself, Nephrite, but you are right," Kunzite said as he entered the room. Nephrite jumped and turned to face him. Zoisite was wrapped up in Nephrite's arms and was resting his head on his shoulder and Nephrite seemed terrified.

"Thank you for staying with him, Nephrite, you may leave now." Nephrite nodded and gently removed himself from Zoisite and left, turning an appreciative glance back at Kunzite, closing the door and leaving.

Sighing, Kunzite walked over to the bed and sat down next to Zoisite and took Nephrite's old position holding him. "It's okay: I didn't tell him."

"You didn't?" Zoisite asked turning his eyes up to meet Kunzite's.

"No, I didn't. But, Zoisite, you must forget these feelings."

"Why? Can't I love him from the shadows?"

"Zoisite, you will only end up hurting yourself. The Prince informed me that…he and the Moon Princess…" Kunzite trailed off.

"Yes?" Zoisite encouraged.

"Are…in love with each other and…I believe it is serious."

"I see…" Zoisite said, his eyes falling, "I'm happy for them." He smiled but it seemed forced.

"Zoisite…"

"No really I am. I…I'm happy that he is happy and…," Zoisite's smile fell and he began to cry once more, "I'll be alright. It just…hurts." He raised his hand up to brush away the tears that wouldn't stop. He really should have known better. He did know better. Kunzite had told him nothing good could or would come of this: he would just end up being hurt by it.

Kunzite reached out and pulled Zoisite into his arms and let him cry. Kunzite wished he could have saved Zoisite from having to hear that, but it was better that he told him and not the Prince. As Kunzite held him, an idea came to him.

"Zoisite," he said, "He won't be the last and…I know someone who loves you already."

Zoisite looked up at Kunzite, "You do? Who is he?" Zoisite asked through small sobs.

"You know him very well, Zoisite. When ever you come into your room for some quiet time, he's always there. Sitting in the chair by the window, reading a book, and waiting for you to walk past him and sit down at the piano to play." He smiled.

"What?" Zoisite's eye's widened.

"When you need to talk, he's always there. When you sleep, he watches you from across the room over his book and…," Kunzite shifted his hold on Zoisite to pull him even closer, "he's been in love with you ever since he met you, and is holding you right now."

"Kunzite…,"Zoisite sighed softly as he looked into his eyes, "Honest?"

"With all my heart, Zoisite," Kunzite smiled at his love. Leaning forward, he caught Zoisite's lips in a soft kiss.


End file.
